Between two Worlds
by Brandiwine
Summary: Merlin is a teenager who is autistic and Arthur is his nurse. Gaius is Merlin's guardian, but his parents show up at least twice.


Merlin: Between Two Worlds

by Brandiwine

January 28, 2013

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin Bbc or its characters. I'm just an author who loves to write about them.

1: Incarceration

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing, Bal-in-or?" Hunith asked as they stood in the parking lot of the institution they were bringing Merlin to.

"Yes. I'm sorry, but we can't help him. We've tried. Come on, Merlin." Bal-in-or said taking Merlin's hand to help him out of the yellow Sedan as he twisted and screamed trying to get away.

"No! No! No!" Merlin screamed as Bal-in-or man handled Merlin into his strong arms and carted him inside the luminescent building of grey brick.

"Hello, Mr. Emrys. I'm Dr. Getz. I'll take him." The tall, stiff-looking doctor said as Hunith looked forward saying nothing.

"You will look after him won't you?" Hunith asked looking sadly at her just turned five-year-old son who was twisting and turning so he could get away.

"You have my word. Merlin will be taken care of. Just sign these papers." The doctor said with balding hair and green eyes behind horn-rimmed spectacles.

"Ok. I love you, Merlin." Hunith said kissing him before Dr. Getz handed Merlin off to a burly-looking orderly in a bright green uniform.

"Oscar, take Merlin to his room." Dr. Getz said as the orderly with grey dreadlocks nodded carrying a squirming, screaming Merlin away.

"When should we visit him?" Hunith asked as the doctor received the paperwork from Bal-in-or.

"Trust me. I'll let you know when to come. It's better if Merlin be allowed to get used to his new situation." The doctor said looking kindly as Bal-in-or shook his hand.

"Thank you. We'll be in touch." Bal-in-or said as the doctor watched them go letting his smile lax.

"Oh yes. We'll take very good care of Merlin. Just keep paying us. That's all we need." The doctor said marching away to tend to his work.

Five years later

Merlin walked the corridor of the institution wearing a drab, yellow tunic with matching trousers. He wore fuzzy, yellow slippers with dragon faces on the end as he paced from place to place. Gaius moved from room to room checking on patients not noticing Merlin as he went around cleaning up various things. Gaius stopped in the doctor's lounge to buy a soda from the machine when he saw Merlin's shadow cross him. Gaius watched curiously as Merlin tried opening the bottom of a vending machine and putting his arm within it to grab something. Gaius stifled a laugh and put his arm on Merlin's shoulder. Merlin whirled around startled and gazed at Gaius not saying anything as Gaius knew the look of Autism and smiled kindly.

"Hi there. You need money to get something out of the candy machine. Let me show you." Gaius said as he took a dollar from his wallet and fed it into a square slot of the machine. Merlin looked entranced as Gaius punched in some numbers and something dropped with a thud into the bottom. Gaius opened the door Merlin had and pulled out a Hershey's bar. He handed it to Merlin who looked excited.

"Thanks. Wow." Merlin said gazing at the candy bar wondering how to open it.

"You're welcome. Here. Let me open it." Gaius said as Merlin let go of the candy bar. Gaius peeled back the paper as Merlin watched intently. He handed it to Merlin who smiled before taking a bite. Gaius opened his diet soda and took a sip wondering who this mysterious boy was and

why he was here.

"I'm Gaius. I'm one of the doctors here. Who are you?" Gaius asked as Merlin eyed his soda hopefully.

"Merlin." Merlin answered as Gaius handed Merlin his soda before buying a second one from the machine.

"New? here" Merlin asked finishing the candy bar and soda within minutes.

"Yes. Fairly new. How long have you been here? You look like one of the patients in that yellow." Gaius said as Merlin threw away his trash responsibly.

"Yeah. I'm ten. Been here five years." Merlin explained before turning to go back to his room as Gaius followed close behind him.

"This is your room huh." Gaius said seeing a narrow cot with a thin blanket and squashed pillow. Gaius looked in the closet and felt sad seeing little clothes and belongings.

"Room. Tired." Merlin said climbing into bed looking cold.

"I'm allowed to give you an extra blanket." Gaius said as Merlin looked relieved.

"Thanks." Merlin said watching Gaius leave briefly before returning with a somewhat thicker blanket. He covered Merlin with the blanket as he closed his eyes to sleep.

"Merlin, where are your parents? Do you have some?" Gaius asked as Merlin's eyes popped open again.

"Yeah. Sunday." He said closing his eyes again as Gaius thought of Dr. Getz and frowned.

"Dr. Getz's doing I suppose." Gaius said as Merlin said nothing in return.

"Well, you rest, Merlin. I'll be back tomorrow." Gaius said moving to the door to leave.

"Gaius." Merlin said as Gaius nodded before leaving Merlin to sleep.

2: Liberation

"Come on, Merlin! Get out of bed you lazy

boy!" An orderly yelled at Merlin as he ignored him. Gaius stepped into Merlin's room and watched annoyed as the orderly grabbed Merlin by his ankles and pulled him onto the floor. Merlin whipped up from the floor and balled his fists.

"Merlin! No!" Gaius commanded as Merlin turned to look at him in his white coat and slumped to the floor in shame.

"I'm glad you're here, Dr. Gaius. Merlin was about to take a swing at me." The orderly complained as Gaius noticed his name tag said Neil on it.

"You may go. I'll take care of this." Gaius said helping Merlin to his feet as the orderly stood frozen in his tracks.

"He has to get washed and dressed. He has to eat. It's breakfast now." Neil complained as Gaius listened before answering.

"No! No eat!" Merlin yelled as Gaius put a hand to his shoulder.

"Neil, I said I'd take care of it. You may go." Gaius said dismissing the orderly as he glared at Merlin before sweeping from the room.

"Have you fought orderlies before? You can get in trouble for that." Gaius said watching as Merlin made his bed without being told to.

"In trouble before." Merlin said moving to sit on a seat beneath his sparse window.

"Not so fast, Merlin. You need a bath." Gaius said wrinkling his nose as Merlin looked embarrassed.

"Hurt." Merlin said as Gaius frowned deeper.

"Will you come with me? I won't hurt you." Gaius said as Merlin gave a slow smile before offering Gaius his hand.

"Just a minute." Gaius said moving to Merlin's closet to collect fresh clothes. Gaius also collected underthings from Merlin's drawer before returning to take his hand.

"Nice?" Merlin asked following Gaius to a small bathroom where a claw foot tub resided.

"My patients think so. Take off those clothes. Can you?" Gaius asked not sure what Merlin could do.

"Need help." Merlin said looking ashamed as Gaius smiled reassuring at him.

"We all need help sometimes. Stand still." Gaius said as Merlin stood stalk still as Gaius helped him undress and climb into the tub now filled with bubbly, hot water.

"No toys." Merlin said looking sad as Gaius put up a hand. He disappeared for a minute as Merlin watched him go before returning with a few plastic toys in hand.

"They may not be what you like, but you can use them." Gaius said as Merlin whooped and played with a toy boat, train, and a few plastic men as Gaius quickly washed and rinsed his hair without him noticing.

"Thanks, Gaius." Merlin said after he was dressed and his hair was brushed.

"You're welcome, Merlin. Do you mind if I meet with your parents?" Gaius asked as Merlin moved eggs around his plate.

"Not asked. Ok." Merlin said as Gaius spread jam on toast for him making him smile yet again.

"Don't worry. You will soon leave this place. This place is not for you." Gaius said as Merlin ate toast and got jam on his face.

"Why?" Merlin asked as Gaius wiped his face with a napkin.

"Just trust me. This is no longer a place for you." Gaius said as Merlin nodded and finished his food before shuffling back to his room.

3: The meeting

"How dare you go behind my back and call the Emrys's. What business is it of yours?" Dr. Getz demanded as Gaius waited to speak after the doctor had finished.

"I think they should know how Merlin is being treated here. It's a travesty they can only come on sunday." Gaius said as Dr. Getz strived to remain calm.

"I realize Merlin is your patient, but I believe he has been mistreated these five years." Gaius said bravely as Dr. Getz took a seat behind his massive, oak desk.

"What has made you believe this?" Dr. Getz asked glancing down at Merlin's file before him.

"Well. He can move about and tidy things. However, he cannot undress or dress himself. He talks little. What progress has he made here?" Gaius asked interested in what Getz had to say for himself.

"Gaius, Merlin fights people who try to help him or teach him things. He's Autistic. Autistic people don't speak much. They are wrapped up in their own world." Dr. Getz explained as Gaius felt angered by it.

"I don't agree. I agree that Merlin is in his own world, but I think he can be taught more." Gaius said as Dr. Getz gave forth an ironic smile.

"Really? I have reports of kicking, biting, hitting, and screaming. You say he can be taught things? How when he fights those who try to help?" Dr. Getz asked as Gaius folded his arms patiently.

"Let me tell you what I witnessed the other day. An orderly yanked him from bed. I don't call that caring. Do you?"

"Merlin has to learn to behave. Is it our fault if he refuses?" Dr. Getz asked as Gaius frowned yet again.

"Merlin is autistic, Frank. He needs a calm, caring hand. I believe he can learn things if the right person helps." Gaius finished as Bal-in-or and Hunith had arrived for the planned meeting.

"Hello, Dr. Getz. Who is this?" Bal-in-or asked as Hunith looked concerned.

"Allow me. I'm Dr. Hembane. I'm a doctor here. I noticed Merlin walking around the other day and we began to get on." Gaius said offering a hand as Bal-in-or shook it and Hunith smiled.

"You say Merlin and you got on? How?" Bal-in-or asked showing Hunith to a seat.

"Well. He was trying to get some candy from the machine. I helped him."

"Merlin does like sweets." Hunith said standing up quickly.

"I know it's not sunday, but" Hunith trailed off looking hopeful.

"You might disrupt Merlin's routine if you show up now." Dr. Getz worried as Gaius cocked his head.

"Let's be serious here. Merlin has no schedule. Go ahead, Mrs. Emrys." Gaius said as Hunith looked happy as she left the room.

"May I remind you, Gaius that you aren't Merlin's doctor." Getz said with a snarl as Bal-in-or gave Getz a "clam it up" look that hit home.

"You called us, Dr. Hembane. What is this about then?" Bal-in-or asked taking a seat between both doctors waiting for an answer.

"This was your idea, Gaius. Explain yourself." Getz demanded as Gaius did just that.

"I see intelligence in Merlin's eyes. He is autistic, yes. However, he can be taught if it's by the right person. He doesn't like it here." Gaius stopped waiting to hear what Bal-in-or had to say.

"What can you do that we can't? We've tried to help Merlin, but it's hard. We both work and can't keep an eye on him all the time. He's been hurt before." Bal-in-or explained as Gaius and Dr. Getz listened.

"I think I can help if you agree to my offer." Gaius said as Bal-in-or looked interested and Dr. Getz looked put-out.

"We care for him at this facility. What do you think you can do differently?" Dr. Getz asked irritably as Gaius smirked rather pleased with himself.

"I have a small house and I have a friend I know who's a nurse. He will help me keep an eye on Merlin if you agree." Gaius finished as Getz shook his head as Bal-in-or furrowed a brow in thought.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to talk to Hunith about this." Bal-in-or finished as Hunith entered the room looking pale.

"Merlin's missing. No one has seen him for an hour." Hunith said as Bal-in-or and Gaius jumped to attention.

"Yes, he's cared for here all right." Bal-in-or said angrily before he and Gaius moved to search the institution for his forever wandering son.

4: New situation

Bal-in-or rushed to Merlin's room to search for his son even though it was a small enough room for Merlin not to be able to hide in. Gaius rushed to the lounge where he'd met Merlin and looked around. The machines sat humming with their contents inside, but there was no sign of Merlin. Gaius rushed to the bathroom next. He stood before the closed door and knocked trying not to laugh.

"Merlin, are you in there?" Gaius asked after giving a brief knock.

"Gaius? Stuck." Merlin said through the door as Gaius strained to hear him.

"What happened?" Gaius asked as Merlin said nothing when Bal-in-or finally joined him beside the door.

"Merlin, it's Dad. Are you ok?" Bal-in-or asked through the door as he heard Merlin sniffling knowing he'd been crying.

"What should we do?" Gaius asked as Bal-in-or tested the door finding it unlocked.

"Let me handle this. Who knows what I'll find." Bal-in-or said as Gaius nodded moving so Bal-in-or could enter the bathroom to help his son.

"Dad." Merlin said sitting on the toilet

with his pants around his ankles looking embarrassed.

"It's ok. I'll help." Bal-in-or said helping Merlin to wipe himself and pull up his pants. He helped Merlin wash and dry his hands before taking his hand to lead him out of the bathroom where Gaius stood waiting.

"Hi there. Are you ok?" Gaius asked as Merlin saw him and perked up.

"Hi." He said hugging Gaius as Gaius smiled and hugged him back to Bal-in-or's surprise.

"Fine." Merlin said hugging a surprised Bal-in-or next.

"He's never hugged you before?" Gaius asked as Bal-in-or looked stunned.

"No. He used to pull away and jerk as though he'd been hit or something. Are you a miracle worker?" Bal-in-or asked as Merlin held Bal-in-or's hand.

"No, I'm just a concerned doctor. No offense, but Dr. Getz likes your money. I don't need money to help Merlin." Gaius said as Bal-in-or nodded as Hunith joined them.

"Will Merlin live with you or us? We've had trouble with him before. He's our son and we love him."

"I have no doubt you love him, but I know what a handful autistic children can be. My friend Arthur will help us. You just have to sign him out of here and into my custody." Gaius said as Bal-in-or and and Hunith nodded.

"What do you think, Son?" Bal-in-or asked as Merlin gave forth a big smile surprising them both.

"Gaius house?" Merlin asked as his parents nodded.

"A new situation for you then." Bal-in-or said moving to go and tell Dr. Getz goodbye and sign the papers as Hunith took Merlin to his room to pack his things just six years before.

5: GAIUS and Arthur

"Merlin, where are you?" Gaius called entering a one-story house with a doctor's bag in hand.

"Kitchen." Merlin said as Gaius took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack beside the door. He put his bag down at the foot of the coat rack. He entered the kitchen with hand-carved furnishings finding Merlin standing at the stove stirring a pot of something. Arthur stood watching him.

"Merlin, you're cooking?" Gaius asked concerned as Merlin turned to give Gaius a broad smile.

"Yeah. Hungry?" He asked being a teenager of few words.

"What are you making? It smells good." Gaius said moving to the cupboard to take out dishes to set the table with.

"He wanted to cook, so I thought I could teach him to make something simple. He did good don't you think?" Arthur asked moving to take his coat from the coat rack to leave.

"Yes, very good. I suppose you're on your way to your next client then." Gaius said close behind Arthur as Merlin remained in the kitchen.

"Yes. Merlin has trouble taking naps, but I sit with him when he wakes up. He quickly goes back to sleep." Arthur said taking his briefcase from beside Gaius's bag.

"Ok. Did he have his medication then?" Gaius asked holding the door for Arthur who nodded without a reply as he left Gaius and Merlin to themselves like every night.

"Bye, Arthur." Merlin said as Gaius returned to the kitchen.

"Sorry, Merlin. Arthur's gone. He'll be back tomorrow. What did you say you were making?" Gaius asked finishing with the table setting as Merlin kept stirring the noodles in the pot.

"Raman noodles. Muffins." Merlin said as Gaius arranged bowls and plates on the table with goblet-like cups.

"Sounds good." Gaius said placing more napkins in the castle-shaped napkin holder on the center of the table.

"Work?" Merlin asked dividing noodles between bowls. The oven dinged next as Merlin grabbed a hot pad and pulled fresh muffins out putting them on the stove to cool.

"Work was the same as always. Lots of patients to see. Why did you cook, Merlin?" Gaius asked as Merlin turned the muffins out onto a towel on the counter near the stove.

"Just wanted to." Merlin said salting his noodles before choosing a muffin.

"Thank you." Gaius said as Merlin placed a fresh muffin on his plate before sitting at the table with his own.

"Ok." He said folding his arms as Gaius did the same.

"You cooked. I'll pray." Gaius said as Merlin nodded his head.

"Thank you, God for this food. May it strengthen us to help us in our lives. Amen."

"Amen." Merlin said grinning before beginning to shovel noodles into his mouth.

"What else did you do today?" Gaius asked eating some of his food before drinking some punch he'd poured for them earlier.

"Woke up. Made bed. Dressed and washed. Arthur called." Merlin stopped to take a bite of muffin before continuing.

"What did Arthur say?" Gaius asked waiting for Merlin to finish drinking his punch.

"He'll come tomorrow." Merlin said fetching a second muffin.

"Good. Arthur always comes in the morning." Gaius said smiling as Merlin frowned.

"Threaten something if I don't wake." Merlin muttered as Gaius laughed.

"It's for your own good, Merlin. Arthur is here to help you. You need help because" Gaius stopped as Merlin furrowed his brow.

"I know. Hunith. Bal-in-or." Merlin said rather sadly as Gaius nodded.

"Your parents love you, Merlin. They just don't know how to help you. You'd still be in the institution if I hadn't have intervened." Gaius said rising from the table to put away his dirty dishes.

"Thanks. Why?" Merlin asked finishing his noodles as Gaius rinsed his dishes and placed them in the dishwasher.

"Because you mean a lot to me. It was so sad how I saw you wasting away in the institution. Remember?" Gaius asked as Merlin winced.

"Yes. Outside?" Merlin asked rising to put his dishes away.

"What do you have to do before we go outside?" Gaius asked as Merlin smiled before cleaning up the kitchen as fast as he could. He next rushed to the coat rack and grabbed their coats. He handed Gaius his coat and threw his hastily on.

"Good?" Merlin asked as Gaius zipped up his coat.

"Did you forget something?" Gaius asked as Merlin thought before zipping his coat up. He took Gaius's hand and smiled as they walked out of the house and down the stairs together.

6: Hunith and Bal-in-or

"We'll just walk awhile this way, Merlin." Gaius said turning to the right as Hunith approached them carrying a bag. She was petite with long, black hair and blue eyes like Merlin as he thrust himself at her. She hugged him smiling as she wore a coat also because it was windy and cold on a sunny, January day.

"Sorry I came unannounced, Gaius. How are you, Boy?" Hunith asked putting Merlin at arm's length so she could study him.

"Fine. You?" He asked eyeing the bag in her hand.

"I didn't know if you had eaten. I thought you'd like something from McDONALD's." Hunith said as Merlin looked excited like a little kid because his mindset was that of an eight-year-old instead of the sixteen-year-old he really was.

"We just had noodles and muffins. I'm sure Merlin would be interested, but I can't eat that. How about you take Merlin to the park." Gaius suggested as Hunith looked at Merlin to see if he'd come with her or not.

"Park, Mama?" Merlin asked as Hunith gave him a winning smile.

"Do you want to come with me, Merlin?" Hunith asked as Merlin put his hand in hers.

"I'll be at home, Merlin. You have fun." Gaius said as Merlin hugged him before moving to go with his mother.

"Thanks. Papa?" Merlin asked Hunith watching Gaius walk back to the house they shared.

"Papa's with me if you want him to come. We were worried you'd be overwhelmed." Hunith said as Bal-in-or appeared wearing his coat with jeans and a sweater. Bal-in-or wore a similar neckerchief like Merlin's. Merlin hugged him as Bal-in-or smiled.

"Good to see you, Son. Let's go to the park." bal-in-or said as Merlin held his father's hand as Hunith walked beside them. They arrived at the park in record time and sat down on a picnic bench under an awning to get out of the wind.

"Merlin, would you like a hamburger or chicken sandwich?" Hunith asked wiping the table down with a handy-wipe before setting down paper plates and napkins before Merlin and Bal-in-or.

"Hamburger please." Merlin answered as Hunith unwrapped his sandwich and put it on his plate. He waited patiently as she added fries and Ketchup. Bal-in-or fished his food out of the bag and set Hunith's on her plate for her.

"Thank you, Bal-in-or." Hunith said as Merlin folded his arms to pray.

"You're welcome. I thought I'd help." He said as she kissed his cheek as Merlin laughed.

"Nice. Thank you, Mama." Merlin said not eating yet.

"You're welcome, Honey." Hunith said praying for them.

"Lord, thank you for this food. Thank you for bringing us together after awhile of us being apart. Amen."

"Amen." Merlin and Bal-in-or said together before beginning to eat.

"Home?" Merlin asked after finishing his food some minutes later.

"You want to come home with us?" Hunith asked not sure what he meant.

"No. Gaius." He said throwing away trash in a nearby garbage can.

"Don't you want to play first?" Hunith asked pointing off into the distance at the playground that housed swings, a slide, and a marry-go-round.

"Yeah." Merlin said rushing off as Hunith nervously watched him go.

"Merlin's fine, Hunith. You don't have to worry all the time." Bal-in-or said hugging her close as she rested against him.

"I do worry. Is he angry at us? He was ready to go home before I mentioned the playground." Hunith said watching Merlin whisk down the slide laughing as children watched him from afar.

"Aren't you too old to play?" A red-haired boy asked Merlin wearing blue overalls with a white shirt.

"No. Never too old." Merlin said beginning to swing by himself singing as the boy watched curiously from his swing.

"Is that boy bothering Merlin?" Hunith asked watching with her mother's eye.

"No. It looks like Merlin's singing something. What do you think he's singing?" Bal-in-or asked wondering what went through his son's mind from day to day.

"I'm not sure. I can't hear him from here." Hunith said as Merlin came rushing back.

"Fun! Thanks! Home?" Merlin rushed as Hunith and Bal-in-or laughed.

"Ok, Merlin. We'll take you home." Bal-in-or said as Merlin took his hand with a beaming, red face from the cold wind.

7: Arthur

"Merlin, wake up." Arthur said shaking Merlin gently the next morning as he tried to turn away.

"No." Merlin moaned pulling the covers over his head.

"Merlin, I'm making pancakes. You won't get any if you don't get up." Arthur warned as Merlin whipped off the covers and jumped from bed.

"When?"

"When you're ready. Don't you have things to do?" Arthur asked looking at Merlin's bed.

"Yes." Merlin answered picking up dirty clothes from his floor and putting them in a hamper.

"Good job. What's next, Merlin?" Arthur asked standing beside Merlin watching with folded arms.

"Make bed." Merlin said making his bed before going to his closet to choose something to wear. He wore his pajamas as he picked through clothes in his closet.

"Well, Merlin? What are you going to wear?" Arthur asked as Merlin was distracted was different designs and bright colors.

"Help me, Arthur?" Merlin asked as Arthur smiled and came to stand beside Merlin to choose clothes from the closet. Arthur chose jeans and a red sweatshirt with a dragon on the front. Merlin smiled before going to the bathroom to change. Arthur made his way to the kitchen to finish making breakfast. Merlin joined him in the kitchen thirty minutes later.

"What kept you?" Arthur asked setting a plate piled with Chocolate-chip pancakes before Merlin with a tall glass of milk.

"Hard get dressed." Merlin said waiting for Arthur to join him at the table.

"Merlin, you pray." Arthur said stirring hot chocolate.

"Ok. God, thank you food. Bless it strengthen us. Amen." Merlin finished as Arthur smiled briefly before echoing his words.

"Amen. Good job, Merlin." Arthur said as Merlin beamed before shovelling pancakes into his mouth because Arthur had previously cut them for him.

"You're welcome. I know how you love pancakes." Arthur said sipping his cocoa as Merlin nodded.

"Yeah." Merlin said popping a boiled egg into his mouth after liberally sprinkling it with salt.

"Sorry, Arthur." Merlin said after swallowing.

"Why?" Arthur asked swallowing some of his own food.

"Didn't want to come." Merlin admitted as Arthur laughed.

"That's because I make you get out of bed. It's ok, Merlin. I forgive you." Arthur said as Merlin's face relaxed and he grinned.

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin said eating more after saying so.

"You're welcome, Merlin. Guess what you get to do after breakfast." Arthur asked wondering if Merlin could guess.

"Clean up." Merlin said smiling as Arthur laughed yet again.

"That's right. What will you do after that?" Arthur asked finishing his cocoa.

"Watch TV?" Merlin asked as Arthur nodded.

"Yes. What will you watch?" Arthur asked collecting their dishes to put in the sink.

"Sesame Street and Mr. Rogers." Merlin said moving to the sink to rinse dishes before placing them in the dishwasher under Arthur's supervision.

"Don't you like my uniform, Merlin?" Arthur asked noticing Merlin was trying to keep from touching him.

"No. White. Why wear it?" Merlin asked putting away the clean dishes first.

"Because, Merlin. I'm a nurse. Nurse's wear white" Arthur explained helping Merlin to reach the higher places in the cupboard because he was quite a bit taller.

"Why nurse?" Merlin asked placing the dirty dishes in the dishwasher next.

"Because you need me, Merlin. You are on the Autism Spectrum. That's why you live with Gaius. At least that's what I was told when Gaius hired me." Arthur said gently as Merlin sang a tune.

"Ok. Thank you." He said hugging Arthur before leaving the kitchen to head to the living room to watch TV.

"Merlin, can you switch on the TV?" Arthur asked as Merlin sat down in Gaius's over-stuffed recliner and took up the remote. He pointed the sensor at the TV and pushed the button. The screen flashed to life as the Sesame Street theme song began to play taking Merlin away from Arthur for the next hour. Arthur took his time working the crossword in the paper because Merlin watched Mr. Rogers after Sesame Street and Arthur was bored because he was a grown-up.

8: Nap time ritual

"Merlin, you fell asleep during Mr. Rogers. Come to your room to sleep." Arthur said shaking Merlin gently.

"Ok. Where?" Merlin asked as Arthur took his hand to lead him to his bedroom.

"Look familiar?" Arthur asked as Merlin nodded. He grabbed a stuffed dragon from his bedside table and climbed into bed.

"Nightlight? Water?" Merlin asked nicely as Arthur plugged in a dragon nightlight in the wall that glowed bright yellow as though it were the actual sun.

"There you go. I don't know how you sleep with that on. It's bright." Arthur said handing Merlin a small cup of water.

"I like it. Safe." Merlin said gulping down the water before settling down into bed. Arthur covered him up better before patting his shoulder.

"Have a nice nap." Arthur said leaving him to sleep to go and watch the news or perhaps some cooking show to pass the time.

"I want bath! I want food! Mama!" Merlin hollered as Arthur rushed into Merlin's room with his heart hammering because he was in nurse mode.

"Merlin, what is it? Wake up." Arthur soothed as Merlin opened his eyes and looked up at Arthur in confusion.

"What happen?" Merlin asked as Arthur sat so his heart would slow.

"Nothing. You had a nightmare. Do you want a bath? Are you hungry?" Arthur asked knowing Merlin had been dreaming about his time spent in the institution where no one had cared how he'd been.

"Bath, Arthur?" Merlin asked climbing from his tangled covers with Arthur's help.

"Yes, of course you can have a bath. You need it, Stinky." Arthur teased as they laughed.

"When?" Merlin asked drinking more water.

"Now. Then we'll have lunch. Come on then." Arthur said taking Merlin to the bathroom where he drew Merlin a bath.

"Toys?" Merlin asked pointing to a shelf within the bathtub.

"If you want them you have to put them in the tub, Merlin. Do you want bubbles?" Arthur asked as water quickly filled a claw-footed bathtub.

"Yes." Merlin answered throwing a rubber duck, a couple of boats, and a few plastic dragons and knights into the tub before undressing and sliding into the mostly-hot water.

"Good job." Arthur said washing Merlin's hair as he had the dragon breathing fire at the knights who battled the dragon fearlessly.

"Thanks. Dumb?" Merlin asked as Arthur rinsed suds from Merlin's hair.

"No, you're not dumb. You have Autism. That means you're in your own world, but you have learned to communicate better throughout time with help. Understand?" Arthur asked handing Merlin a rag as he began to wash himself.

"Yeah. Friend?" Merlin asked as Arthur smiled kindly at him.

"Yes, because I've helped you so long. I helped you learn to clean yourself, dress yourself, and talk a bit more. Gaius has helped too. You are a very special boy, Merlin. Ok?" Arthur finished as Merlin gave him a big smile.

"Yeah. Ok. Lunch?" Merlin asked standing to get out of the tub after putting up his toys and unplugging the drain.

"As soon as you get dressed." Arthur said helping Merlin dry himself with a fluffy, sea-green towel.

"Ok. Same clothes?" Merlin asked as Arthur shook his head.

"You should put on clean clothes after a bath. Here." Arthur said handing Merlin a fresh pair of jeans with a yellow sweatshirt that said Camelot on the front. Arthur handed Merlin his brush next as Merlin slowly brushed his hair.

"Lunch now?" Merlin asked as Arthur laughed.

"Yes. What do you do with your clothes?" Arthur asked as Merlin put his dirty clothes in the hamper and remade his bed. He then took Arthur's hand and skipped to the kitchen where he could smell a fresh pot of Macaroni and Cheese waiting.

"For me?" Merlin asked taking a seat at the table where a bowl of noodles with bread and butter sat waiting for him.

"No, that's mine. Of course it's for you." Arthur said seating himself across from Merlin at the table as they prayed and salt and peppered their food before hungrily digging in with their forks.

9: Weathering the storm

Merlin lay in his bed on his side sleeping when a bolt of thunder hit so loud and strong. The thunder shook the house waking Merlin who was afraid and slid out of bed and underneath it. The door creaked open as Gaius tiptoed into the room and put out a hand. Merlin took it and held fast as Gaius pulled him from beneath the bed.

"Loud sound." Merlin complained as Gaius wrapped his favorite blanket around him.

"It's just a thunderstorm, Merlin. I'm sorry you were woken up. Would you like hot chocolate? Arthur told me you like hot chocolate when you're upset or afraid." Gaius offered with a kind smile as Merlin finally smiled back.

"Yeah." He said following Gaius to the kitchen still wrapped in his blanket.

"You sit down at the table. I'll have it fixed in no time." Gaius said switching on a burner on the stove and placing a pot of milk atop it to boil. Merlin held fast to his blanket rocking himself gently. Gaius added cocoa powder, a pinch of vanilla, and some whipped cream to the pot stirring constantly.

"Cold." Merlin said as Gaius moved to turn the heat up just a bit.

"I expect you'll want these." Gaius said taking a bag of multicolored, mini marshmallows and placing them on the table as Merlin looked pleased.

"Yeah. Like minis." He said taking the bag in his hands and squashing it in different ways. Gaius let him because he knew it wouldn't hurt the marshmallows because they were already fluffy.

"What cup would you like? We have one with a dragon or one with a knight." Gaius said taking two tall mugs from the cupboard above the stove.

"Dragon." Merlin answered back as Gaius poured cocoa into each mug and brought them to the table. Merlin took a handful of marshmallows from the bag and sprinkled them into his cup. He offered the marshmallows to Gaius next who declined.

"Some?" Merlin asked as Gaius smiled.

"No thanks. The cocoa is enough for me. Would you like some cookies?" Gaius offered getting up to fetch a tin of cookies from beside the toaster on the counter.

"Yes. Thanks." Merlin said taking two before offering Gaius one.

"No, I can't resist those. Thank you, Merlin." Gaius said taking just one because of his sweet tooth.

"Welcome. Arthur?" Merlin asked blowing his cocoa so it would cool.

"Arthur's at home. It's raining pretty good for January. You watch. Tomorrow, we'll have snow." Gaius said sipping his cocoa as Merlin furrowed a brow in thought.

"Arthur come? Play snow?"

"You can play in the snow with Arthur. I'm afraid I have to go to work." Gaius said as Merlin put out his bottom lip in a pout making Gaius laugh.

"Even if I could, I would not want to be outside at my age. Older people like to stay inside on such a day." Gaius said munching his cookie slowly.

"Ok." Merlin said dunking his cookie in his cocoa before taking a bite.

"Here. Use this so you don't get any messier." Gaius said handing Merlin a napkin as he chuckled because Merlin's face was dirty.

"Thanks." Merlin said yawning before finishing his cocoa and cookies.

"Well, it's late still. Do you think you can go back to bed?" Gaius asked as Merlin nodded. He rinsed the cups and placed them in the dishwasher while Gaius wiped down the table. Merlin also put the pan away before following Gaius back to his room.

"We make a good team. Climb into bed. I can read you a book if you like." Gaius offered as Merlin didn't answer because he'd already drifted quickly off to sleep.

"You are a special boy. Goodnight, Merlin." Gaius said hugging the sleeping Merlin before retreating back to his own warm bed.

10: Snow day

Snow drifted through the air and landed on the ground like whipped cream being sprayed on a sundae as Merlin watched out the window wide-eyed. Gaius stood at the stove stirring a pot of oatmeal when toast popped up from the toaster. Merlin rushed over and buttered toast as Gaius smiled.

"I see you're excited to go outside, Merlin. You have to eat breakfast first." Gaius said as Merlin took bowls and saucers from the cupboard to set the table with.

"Arthur come?" Merlin asked glancing at the dishes and the table.

"Not until I'm ready for work." Gaius said as Merlin set only two places. He took two napkins out of the castle-shaped holder and folded them into birds as Gaius was impressed.

"Did Arthur teach you that?" Gaius asked dividing oatmeal among the bowls as Merlin placed toast on the saucers.

"Yeah. Occupy me." Merlin said picking out jam from the fridge and juice to pour into goblet-like cups for them to drink.

"Good job. Thanks for helping. You are a good helper." Gaius praised as Merlin beamed before sitting down to the table with Gaius across from him.

"Can I go after done?" Merlin asked as Gaius thought about what he meant because it was hard to tell sometimes.

"Oh yes. You can go outside when you're ready. Arthur will probably be here by then." Gaius said as they folded their arms to pray.

"Mama teach prayer." Merlin said waiting for Gaius to speak.

"Yes, I know. Your Mama was good to teach you things." Gaius said as Merlin nodded happily.

"Get cold." Merlin said gazing at their oatmeal and toast expectantly.

"Of course. Dear Lord, thank you for this day, the snow, and our breakfast here. Please let us go safely throughout this day and bless this food to nourish and strengthen us. Amen." Gaius said beginning to eat rather hungrily.

"Amen." Merlin said hurriedly beginning to shovel food into his mouth as Arthur arrived.

"Don't stop feasting on my account. I've already eaten." Arthur said placing his coat on the rack and his shoes beneath it.

"Sit down?" Merlin asked as Arthur nodded before moving to pour himself some juice.

"I ought to have something to join you with." Arthur said taking a seat between Gaius and Merlin.

"You're sure you don't want something to eat? We have enough, Arthur." Gaius said as Arthur shook his head.

"No thanks. I had breakfast before I came. I'll expect you want to go out and play, Merlin." Arthur said as Merlin gave Arthur a hopeful smile.

"After done with things." Merlin said as Arthur nodded drinking some juice.

"You sure you don't want to join us for a snowball fight, Gaius?" Arthur asked as Gaius shivered a little.

"No thank you, Arthur. I must go to work as sad as it seems." Gaius said as Arthur knew he didn't relish going out into the cold like Merlin did.

"Good day at work." Merlin said as Gaius hugged him and moved to grab his coat and bag.

"You have a good day too, Merlin. We'll do something fun when I return." Gaius said as Merlin finished eating and began to clean up.

"Done?" He asked Arthur who handed Merlin his cup.

"Yes, thank you. Remember how it was when I first came to help you six years ago?" Arthur asked as Merlin nodded.

Six years earlier

"This will be your room, Merlin. My room is just around the corner." Gaius said as Merlin nodded.

"Nice." Merlin said seeing his bed was nicer than the institution with thicker blankets of light-blue with matching curtains on a somewhat large window. His dresser was under the window with a water pitcher and glass atop it.

"I'm glad you like it. This is your closet and the bathroom is over that way." Gaius said pointing off to the right.

"Ok." Merlin said as a knock came at the front door.

"Should we get the door?" Gaius asked moving to open the front door with Merlin close behind him still wearing a jacket.

"Hello, Gaius. You must be Merlin." Arthur said looking friendly, holding out a hand as Merlin thought for a moment before sticking out his.

"Hi." Merlin said as they shook hands as Gaius shut the door behind Arthur.

"Let's sit in the living room." Gaius said moving to the living room with Arthur and Merlin following close behind him. Merlin sat on the couch with Arthur and Gaius sat in his recliner.

"Merlin, I asked Arthur to help you with some things. Is that ok?" Gaius asked as Merlin nodded.

"Help with what?" Merlin asked gazing at the still television set.

"Can you undress and dress yourself?" Arthur asked as Merlin looked down at his shoes ashamed.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, Merlin. Just say you don't know how. Arthur will teach you." Gaius said as Merlin perked up.

"No. Not know how." Merlin admitted as Arthur took out a pad and pen from his pocket to write on.

"Can you clean up after yourself?"

"Make bed. Throw garbage away. Mama teach me." Merlin said proudly as Arthur grinned writing more notes down.

"Good. Can you get yourself in and out of the bathtub and wash and dry yourself?" Arthur asked as Merlin remembered what Gaius had just told him before answering.

"Need help with that too." He said as Gaius saw he wanted to watch television and switched it on with the remote.

"I guess that's enough for now. You may watch TV, Merlin." Arthur said as Gaius gave Arthur a "thank you" look and found some cartoons for Merlin to watch so they could talk because he wouldn't be listening.

"Thank you for coming over, Arthur. Can you help Merlin?" Gaius asked as Merlin laughed at Sponge Bob and Patrick.

"Yes, of course I can. Have you noticed him tying his shoes?" Arthur asked writing more notes as Gaius spoke.

"Merlin wears velcro shoes I think. I believe Hunith zipped up his jacket. He hasn't taken it off since we arrived here." Gaius said as Arthur quickly wrote more notes.

"It's his first day here, so I'll come tomorrow. We'll start then. Will that be ok?" Arthur asked rising from the couch to leave.

"Yes, of course. Will you stay the whole day? I have to work, but I can hire someone else if I need to." Gaius said as Arthur collected his coat.

"No. I'll probably be working with him until you make it back. Don't worry. Merlin and I will get on fine." Arthur reassured shaking Gaius's hand before leaving him and Merlin to themselves.

Second day

Merlin woke in a strange bed in a strange house. He climbed from bed and remade it. He went to the bathroom and washed and dried his hands and walked into the kitchen where Gaius stood stirring a pot of something. Merlin sat down to the table sniffing as Gaius turned to greet him.

"Good morning, Merlin. How was your first night here?" Gaius asked filling mugs with hot chocolate before placing one before Merlin with a spoon.

"Good. Thanks." Merlin said taking up a spoon to stir his cocoa with.

"That's good. Be careful. It's hot." Gaius warned as Merlin blew over the top of his mug.

"I'm not sure what you like to eat, but I have cereal or oatmeal." Gaius offered as Merlin considered for a moment before answering.

"Cereal." Merlin said as Gaius got him a bowl and spoon and took out a few boxes of cereal. Merlin chose Honey Nut Cheerio's after a minute as Gaius thought he'd have the same. Gaius poured the cereal and Merlin retrieved milk from the fridge to Gaius's surprise.

"Thank you, Merlin." He said pouring milk over the cereal as Merlin sat down again.

"Banana?" Merlin asked as Gaius got up and moved to a fruit bowl on the counter. He peeled the banana and cut it in half handing Merlin half as he cut it into rounds and threw it into his cereal.

"That looks good, Merlin." Gaius said doing the same as Merlin didn't begin to eat yet.

"Prayer?" Merlin asked as Gaius smiled.

"They always prayed in the institution did they?" Gaius asked putting down his spoon to pray.

"Mama said we should always pray or die." Merlin said as they laughed.

"She's probably right. Ok. Thank you, Lord for this food. Thank you for bringing Merlin to my attention. I hope he'll be happy here. Please bless this food and help us to have a good day. Amen." Gaius said beginning to eat again as Merlin said amen before taking up his own spoon when Arthur entered after knocking.

"You're only just eating now?" Arthur asked trying not to appear rude.

"You're early, Arthur. You can join us or sit in the living room." Gaius offered as Arthur went to sit on the couch and wait.

"What in bag?" Merlin asked as Gaius shrugged.

"You'll have to ask Arthur that." Gaius said finishing his breakfast as Merlin cleared the dishes away and wiped up.

"Thank you, Merlin. I have to go to work, but Arthur will stay with you. Ok?" Gaius asked as Merlin hugged him.

"Yeah. Ok." Merlin said going to the living room where Arthur sat waiting as Gaius left for work.

"You're finished then? I heard Gaius leave." Arthur said as Merlin sat near him on the couch still in his pajamas.

"What in bag?" Merlin asked as Arthur grinned.

"Want to see?" Arthur asked opening the bag to show an anxious Merlin.

"Yeah. What is it?" Merlin asked confused because there seemed to be dolls and things in the bag.

"These things will help me to teach you dress yourself and other tasks you need to learn. Ok?" Arthur asked as Merlin shrugged.

"I guess. Ok." Merlin said as Arthur handed him a bear complete with a snap, button, zipper, and tie.

"Let's start with the snap. That one." Arthur said pointing to a round disk with a knob in the middle.

"Ok." Merlin said taking a hold of it with his right hand.

"Practice snapping it together. Push both snaps together. Line them up like that." Arthur said showing Merlin as he grinned before snapping the snap rather quickly.

"Done." Merlin said as Arthur showed him the button and zipper as he quickly learned that too.

"Ok, Mr. Smarty Pants. How about the tie? Can you tie it?" Arthur asked as Merlin looked at the tie like it was something to be scared of.

"You can do it. Just take it and tie it." Arthur said as Merlin tried, but failed looking sad after his third attempt.

"Merlin, you don't have to learn everything in one day. I'll come every day and teach you something. Ok?" Arthur asked as Merlin again perked up and nodded.

"What now?" He asked handing the bear to Arthur as he placed it back in his bag.

"I'll help you bathe and get dressed." Arthur said taking Merlin's hand to lead him to his bedroom to collect clothes for his bath.

Present day

"Six years we've been together and you've learned so much." Arthur said as Merlin moved to go to his bedroom with Arthur following him.

"Yeah. You taught me. Thanks." Merlin said taking sweats and a sweatshirt with the picture of a knight on the front to dress himself with.

"Hang on. Did you wash this morning?" Arthur asked as Merlin grinned.

"Washed last night. Outside?" Merlin asked as Arthur smiled.

"Think you're going to play outside do you? Ok. We'll see." Arthur said standing aside as Merlin pulled on his clothes and then fetched a pair of warm socks from his drawer.

"Ok, Merlin. Put on your socks." Arthur said as Merlin remembered Arthur telling him to put his foot in the hole six years ago when teaching him to put on socks.

"Foot in the hole." Merlin said as they laughed.

"Good memory, Merlin. What about your shoes?" Arthur asked as Merlin rose from his bed and rushed out to the coat rack where his boots sat as he stared at them wondering which one was the right foot before Arthur decided he needed help.

"Turn them around and put them on, Merlin. That's how you get the right foot on." Arthur said helpfully as Merlin obeyed.

"Thanks. Tie?" He asked as Arthur shook his head.

"You need to tie your boots, Merlin. We can't go outside until you put your coat on either." Arthur said as Merlin put his coat on and zipped it up before turning back to the boot dilemma.

"I'll do it." Merlin said taking a lace in each hand as he concentrated hard pulling the laces together and making a loop. He pulled it tight and then made to tie it in another knot as Arthur stopped him.

"It's ok. You can learn this later." Arthur said tying the laces in a bow as Merlin watched hoping he could do it next time. Arthur helped him stand up and took his hand.

"Thanks. Stupid?" Merlin asked as Arthur shook his head.

"You can learn, Merlin. You don't have to learn everything in one day. You can forget some things and learn them again. Ok?" Arthur said kindly as Merlin nodded before opening the door to a world of white.

Arthur watched Merlin run around in the newly fallen snow before he saw Merlin bend down and pick some snow up in his gloved hands. Arthur watched Merlin gaze at the snow curiously as Arthur moved to stand beside him.

"Have you ever seen a snowball before?" Arthur asked taking up some snow as Merlin watched him roll it in his hands into a small, packed ball.

"Wow." Merlin remarked staring surprised as he mimicked Arthur's movements and made his own identical ball.

"Well, good job. What will you do with it now?" Arthur asked as Merlin smirked at him before throwing his snowball in Arthur's face.

"You know this means war." Arthur said winding up his arm to throw as Merlin rushed to make another snowball as Arthur's landed in Merlin's dark hair. He screamed in delight and winged another ball at Arthur who dodged and made another of his own. He hurled the ball at Merlin who tried to dodge out of the way when he slipped and fell. Arthur rushed right over to help him up as he laughed when Arthur was afraid he might cry or throw some kind of fit.

"Well, I guess you're all right." Arthur said letting go of Merlin who began furiously making more snowballs as Arthur did the same. The snowball fight lasted for an hour until they both stood near the house breathing in exhaustion. Merlin took Arthur's hand and they went inside and took off their boots and coats near the door. Merlin hung up the coats and placed the wet boots near the coat rack as Arthur began to make hot chocolate in the kitchen.

"Thank you, Arthur. Fun." Merlin said opening the cupboard over the stove to peruse mugs.

"You're welcome. I have to admit I thought you might be hurt when you fell." Arthur said stirring the contents in the pot vigorously.

"No. Fine." Merlin said taking down two dragon mugs to place on the table for them. Arthur poured cocoa in the mugs as Merlin placed plates of muffins on the table next.

"Do you think you need a hot bath? Are you cold?" Arthur asked as Merlin shook his head.

"Fine. Watch TV?" He asked as Arthur threw back his head and laughed.

"I suppose you can watch TV after you have your snack." Arthur said as Merlin gave Arthur a big smile before taking a huge bite of muffin.

"Chew at least for heaven's sake. I don't relish giving you the Heimlic Maneuver." Arthur said as Merlin drank some cocoa to wash down his muffin with.

"Not worry so much." Merlin said as Arthur nibbled his muffin and sipped his drink.

"You go watch TV if you like. I'll clean up just this once." Arthur said as Merlin reached to hug him, but stopped not sure if he should.

"Thanks." Merlin said rushing off as Arthur laughed knowing Merlin had wanted to hug him, but wasn't sure if he should.

"You can hug me, Merlin. It's progress if you hug people without howling." Arthur murmured to himself as he cleaned up the kitchen and walked into the living room where Merlin sat watching Sponge Bob as Arthur knew he would be. So Arthur picked up a nearby newspaper and worked the crossword knowing Merlin would soon be fast asleep.

11: New troubles

Snow blanketed the ground and the sky loomed over grey as the woman stood poised to knock on Gaius's door. The woman was petite with black hair and bright, blue eyes and wore a blue, pin-striped suit with stiletto heels. She held a briefcase in her right hand before knocking briskly. The door opened as Gaius stood behind it waiting.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Gaius asked as the woman gave him a minimal smile.

"I'm Morgana Agrivane. I'm a social worker. Are you Gaius?" She asked gripping her briefcase more tightly.

"Yes, I am. Come in please." Gaius invited moving aside so Morgana could have room to slide inside.

"Thank you. It's quite cold for March still. I'm here to inquire after Merlin Emrys. How is he doing?" Morgana asked moving to sit in the living room Gaius showed her into.

"Merlin's doing fine. He's in his room working on a puzzle." Gaius said seating himself in his over-stuffed chair.

"What is this about?" Arthur asked coming from Merlin's room to see who had arrived.

"I'm Morgana Agrivane. Who are you?" She asked extending a hand as Arthur didn't take it.

"I'm Arthur Pendragon. I'm Merlin's nurse. What is this about?" Arthur asked taking a seat in another nearby chair.

"One of your neighbors has called our office with allegations of child abuse." Morgana said as Gaius and Arthur tried not to laugh.

"We don't have neighbors very close-by. Could you tell me their names?" Gaius asked as Morgana opened her briefcase and took out some papers.

"Our callers are confidential." She said leafing through papers as though she were really someone to fear.

"Well, you don't have names or witnesses. Come back with a witness or some proof. We'll expect you then." Arthur said helping her up after she'd closed her briefcase to show her to the door.

"I will be back." Morgana warned turning to Gaius who nodded before going to the kitchen where he'd been drinking tea and going over patient notes.

"You're welcome to come back." Gaius offered as Arthur shut the door on her before storming back to Gaius.

"How could you let her in here? We're lucky Merlin's working on a puzzle." Arthur threw out turning to find Merlin standing in the archway between the kitchen and bedrooms.

"In trouble?" Merlin asked looking worried as Arthur moved to stand beside him.

"No, Merlin. You're not in trouble. It's ok. We just had a visitor who hopefully won't be back." Gaius said as Arthur turned to face Merlin.

"Did you finish your puzzle already?" Arthur asked turning Merlin to return to his room.

"Need help." Merlin said as Arthur followed him back to his room finding the puzzle almost finished.

"What help? You're almost finished." Arthur said as Merlin sat down to the table with his puzzle not moving to work on it.

"What is the issue, Merlin?" Arthur asked standing beside him with a kind hand to his shoulder.

"I think there's something missing." Merlin said studying the puzzle intently.

"Let me see." Arthur said perusing the floor, finding a few pieces under Merlin's chair.

"You found them!" Merlin said excitedly as ARTHUR put the last remaining pieces of Camelot's castle in Merlin's hand.

"They must have fallen on the floor. Go ahead. I'm proud of you for finishing it." Arthur said watching Merlin fit the final pieces into the puzzle.

a

"Worked all morning." Merlin said licking dry lips.

"I know. I'm proud of you for having patience and keeping on task. You're speaking more too. Good job." Arthur said hugging Merlin who shivered a bit.

"Sorry. Cold." Merlin said as Arthur took Merlin's hand to lead him to the kitchen where Gaius sat reading the paper.

"Well. How did the puzzle go?" Gaius asked returning his glasses to his shirt pocket.

"I finished it." Merlin said with a slight smile shivering a bit.

"It is cold, Merlin." Gaius said moving to turn the heat up just a bit as Merlin sat down to the table.

"How about some hot chocolate?" Arthur asked watching Merlin rub his stomach.

"Hungry. Yeah." Merlin said softly as Arthur smiled before setting to make Merlin some food and drink.

"How about the egg salad I made earlier? Sound good?" Arthur asked as Merlin nodded.

"No work today?" Merlin asked as Gaius smiled at him and patted his hand.

"No because it's saturday. It's still winter unfortunately though. Maybe we can watch a movie or play a game later. Would you like that, Merlin?" Gaius asked folding the newspaper and placing it to the side on the table.

"I'd like a movie." Merlin said accepting a cup of medicine from Arthur before drinking it down.

"I'll make you a sandwich and some cocoa. I'll also put chips on your plate." Arthur said as Merlin clapped his hands in delight making Gaius chuckle.

"I'm glad you're having a good day, Merlin." Gaius said as Arthur set a plate with sandwich and chips before Merlin with a mug of steaming cocoa. He next served Gaius and himself before taking a seat between the two.

"Thanks." Merlin said preparing to pray.

"You're welcome." Arthur said preparing to pray as Gaius smiled and beat him to it.

"Thank you Lord for this blessed day. Thank you for bringing Merlin into our lives. Please bless this food that it will nourish and strengthen us and warm us on this cold day. Amen." Gaius said as Merlin and Arthur said the same before they all began to eat.

"I need my blanket." Merlin said as all three were getting ready to enjoy a movie with popcorn, candy, and water because they didn't believe in drinking soda.

"Here you go." Arthur said wrapping Merlin's dragon blanket around him as he smiled.

"Thanks. _ Bedtime_ _Stories?"_ Merlin asked as Gaius settled down in his chair and Merlin and Arthur sat on the couch together.

"You got it, Boy." Gaius said taking up the remote to power the forty inch screen to life as Merlin had fallen asleep in the middle unfortunately.

"Should I take him to bed?" Arthur asked making sure the popcorn and things were out of spilling reach on a nearby table.

"No. He can sleep on the couch. Do you think that woman will return? What do I do if she does?" Gaius worried as Arthur gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry. I think she was just blowing smoke. We won't see her again." Arthur said reclining against the couch as he and Gaius watched the rest of the movie with Merlin sleeping beside them without nightmares.

12: Unwelcome arrival

"Hi." Merlin said opening the door to Morgana the next day as she wore a smart, navy-blue suit with skirt, and Merlin wore a yellow sweatshirt with knights fighting with swords and blue-jeans. He wore socks on his feet as he stood gazing up at Morgana curiously.

"Hi. You must be Merlin." She said shivering in her down coat where she stood on the porch.

"Yes, Merlin. You should come inside." Merlin said seeing her discomfort as he moved aside to let her innocently inside.

"Where's Arthur or Gaius?" She asked following Merlin to the living room to sit and talk.

"Arthur wash clothes." Merlin said leaning back in Gaius's chair with folded arms and interested eyes.

"Merlin, may I look at you for marks?" Morgana asked as Merlin stared at her in confusion.

"Why? Gaius does that." He said moving up a bit in his seat.

"I just want to check that you're not being abused here." She explained slowly as Merlin laughed.

"Merlin, who's here?" Arthur asked standing in the doorway now looking into the living room with a scowl.

"Hello, Nurse Pendragon. I was just talking with Merlin. Everything's all right." Morgana said with a slight smile as Arthur spoke through gritted teeth.

"I thought we spoke the other day and came to an understanding. Yet here you are again. Why?" Arthur asked as Merlin gazed at him wondering if he should be scared of this woman.

"I don't need a witness or names. I just need proof. I will need to examine Merlin or take him with me." Morgana said as Merlin jumped up from his chair and tried to run away as Arthur grabbed him.

"Merlin, stop. It's ok." Arthur said as Merlin tried to whirl away thrashing his arms and legs as Gaius arrived on the scene.

"No. No go! No!"

"Merlin! What's wrong?" Gaius shouted trying to be heard over Merlin's cries as Morgana looked disturbed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't meano to upset him." She said remaining where she sat for lack of knowing what to do.

"You did upset him. Merlin's autistic. Thanks for bringing on a fit." Arthur said trying to hold a still struggling Merlin as Gaius took a syringe from his pocket.

"No! No go! Let go! No!" Merlin fought as Arthur held him tighter being the stronger man.

"Arthur, take Merlin to his room if you can." Gaius said as Arthur nodded before dragging Merlin off.

"No! No go! Let go!" Merlin's cries still sounded as Arthur shut his door.

"Why did you come here? You can see Merlin is not being abused. Do not be here when I come back." Gaius warned before moving to enter Merlin's room syringe in hand.

"He's calmed down a little since I wrapped him in his blanket." Arthur said as Merlin still moaned and slightly writhed in his bed.

"You're all right, Merlin. No one is taking you away from here. Hold his arm." Gaius instructed as Arthur did so and Gaius gently stuck the needle in Merlin's arm.

"Ouch!" Merlin shouted as Arthur and Gaius both hugged and soothed him.

"It shouldn't hurt anymore. I'm sorry." Gaius said as Merlin smiled at Gaius before beginning to cry.

"Hey there. It's ok. You're ok." Arthur said holding and rocking Merlin as he began to settle down.

"I have something to attend to. I'll be back. Excuse me." Gaius said as Arthur nodded knowing what he needed to do.

"Is she gone?" Arthur asked over Merlin's inert head as Gaius had returned to the room ten minutes later.

"She's gone. Good riddance." Gaius said smiling as he saw Merlin was finally resting comfortably.

13: Merlin, meet Arthur

"Hey, come on. That's enough." Merlin interjected as Arthur was harassing a young servant because he'd been using him for target practice.

"What?" Arthur asked seeming put out.

"You've had your fun. That's enough."

"Do I know you?"

"Uh, I'm Merlin."

"So I don't know you?"

"No."

"Yet you called me friend."

"That was my mistake."

"Yes, I think so."

"Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such a jerk." Merlin said as they faced off walking around the square.

"Or I one who could be so stupid. Tell me, Merlin. Do you know how to walk on your knees?"

"No."

"Would you like me to help you?"

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why? What are you going to do to me?"

"You have no idea."

"Be my guest. Come on. Come on. Come on." Arthur challenged counteracting Merlin's punch. "I could put you in jail for that."

"And who do you think you are, the king?"

"No, I'm his son, Arthur." The blue-eyed, blond-haired boy said as two burly guards ushered Merlin down a flight of stairs and threw him on the floor of a dungeon cell covered with rags and straw.

Later on

"How's your knee walking coming along?" Arthur asked Merlin who was passing through the market street passing Arthur and his friends. "Ah, don't run away." Arthur taunted as Merlin turned back around.

"From you?"

"Oh thank goodness. I thought you were death as well as dumb."

"Look, I've told you you were a jerk. I just didn't realize you were a royal one. Oh, what are you going to do? Get your daddy's men to protect you?" Merlin taunted back as Arthur laughed. "I can take you apart with one blow."

"I could take you apart with less than that."

"You sure?" Arthur asked as Merlin took off his coat as Arthur threw him a mace.

"Here you go, Big man." Arthur said taking a mace himself. "Come on then." Arthur urged swiping the mace at Merlin. "I warn you, I've been trained to kill since birth."

"Wow. and how long have you be? training to be a pratt?"

"You can't address me like that."

"Sorry. How long have you been training to be a pratt, My Lord?" Merlin drawled out tauntingly as Arthur took a swing at him, but Merlin ducked and retreated.

"Come on then, Merlin. Come on." Arthur urged as they fought as Merlin got his mace caught in a birdcage. Arthur brought his mace down hard just missing Merlin. Gaius peered out of his window and saw the fight in the street and puts down his book. Arthur took a couple more swings at Merlin who tumbled back over a fruit and vege stall and landed on his back. Arthur gave chase cornering him by some brown sacks.

"You're in trouble now."

"Oh boy." Merlin said using his powers to entangle Arthur's mace on a couple of hanging scythes, and quickly jumped to his feet. Arthur kept coming. Looking around him, Merlin focused on a wooden crate which moved into the prince's path causing him to bang his shin. Merlin ducked behind a stall and summoned his powers once more extending the length of a rope to trip Arthur. Merlin picked up his mace.

"Do you want to give up?"

"To you?"

"Do you? Do you want to give up?" Merlin shouted as Arthur tripped on a bucket and fell backwards. But as Merlin turned away the prince jumped back up and knocked him down with a broom. Two guards ceased Merlin as Arthur put out a command.

"Wait. Let him go. He may be an idiot, but he's a brave one. There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it." Arthur said as Gaius yelled at Merlin in their chamber next.

"How could you be so foolish?"

"He needed to be taught a lesson." Merlin said in his defense.

"Magic must be studied, mastered, and used for good! Not for idiotic pranks!"

"What is there to master? I could move objects like that before I could talk."

"Then by now you should know how to control yourself."

"I don't want to! If I can't use magic, what have I got? I'm just a nobody and always will be. If I can't use magic, I might as well die." Merlin finished going off to his room leaving Gaius deflated.

"Merlin. Sit up, take your shirt off." Gaius said as Merlin lifted himself up and Gaius sat next to him on the edge of the bed. Merlin pulled off his shirt revealing bruises on his back.

"You don't know why I was born like this do you?"

"No."

"I'm not a monster am I?"

"Don't ever think that."

"Then why am I like this? Please, I need to know why."

"Maybe there's someone with more knowledge than me."

"If you can't tell me no one can." Merlin finished as Gaius reached for a bottle of medicine. He pulled off the stopper and poured some medicine into a little cup.

"Take this. It will help with the pain." Gaius said as Merlin swallowed it in one. Gaius took the empty cup back, patted him on the knee, and left the room.

14: Between two worlds

Merlin woke again to the sun glowing through his window. He climbed from bed moving his blankets aside so he could stand before the window behind his bed. He watched out the window and smiled because there were a few robins in the tree outside his bedroom singing.

"How was your rest?" Arthur asked standing behind Merlin watching him gaze out at the warm, March day.

"Good. I dreamed." Merlin said moving to face Arthur as they both stood watching the birds search for food on the still, mud-caked ground.

"Really? What did you dream?" Arthur asked with his hands folded behind his back as Merlin mimicked him by doing the same.

"I was in Camelot. I met you there." Merlin said moving to make his bed.

"And was I friend or foe?" Arthur asked with a chuckle as Merlin moved to the closet to pick out something to wear.

"You were mean, but you were fair."

"Was I a servant?" Arthur asked moving to stand beside Merlin in case he needed help choosing something to wear.

"You were the king's son. I was helping gaius." Merlin said taking out jeans with a long-sleeved, pale-yellow shirt that showed King Arthur with the knights of the Round Table.

"Good choice. We dream lots of silly things, Merlin. Would you like lunch?" Arthur asked turning to leave Merlin's room as Merlin reached for Arthur's hand.

"Yeah. Hungry. Ok?" He asked as Arthur grasped his hand.

"Now what do you think after all this time?" Arthur asked as they entered the kitchen finding Gaius reading the paper.

"Gaius?" Merlin uttered taking a seat across from him at the table.

"What is it, Merlin? Do you feel ok after your ordeal?" Gaius asked studying Merlin like the doctor he was.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm between two worlds." Merlin said as Arthur sat a plate and bowl before Merlin.

"Really? Why is that? You belong here with us. No one will take you away. Your parents have made sure of it." Gaius reassured as Merlin grinned.

"Good. I would rather be nowhere else." Merlin said as they prayed before Merlin smiled his usual happy smile and began to eat.

The End.


End file.
